USS Pioneer (NCC-73409)
| status = Active (2376) | yard = | laid = | launched = 2367 | comm = | decomm = | length = | beam = | draft = | decks = 8 | prop = | speed = | crew = 80 (30 officers, 50 non-commissioned officers and enlisted) | armament = | defenses = | shuttle = 2 shuttles, 1 Waverider atmospheric craft | image2 = Nova class 2.jpg | image3 = | image4 = }} The USS Pioneer (NCC-73409) was a starship in service to Starfleet during the 24th century. It was commissioned and launched in 2367 under the command of Captain Tobias Quinton, former CO of the and a 28-year veteran of Starfleet. Upon his promotion in 2376, command was transferred to the newly promoted Captain Scott O'Reilly, former first officer of the and the son of Vice Admiral Hanne Lindholm. Missions As a science vessel, the Pioneer primarily undertook missions of an exploratory nature, often planetary surveys. Its main area of focus was the Beta Quadrant, an area of space reasonably accessible to Starfleet——the Federation sphere of influence even extended partially into the quadrant——yet largely unexplored. It was also known to be assigned to study the more far-flung portions of the Alpha Quadrant. The first mission undertaken after the official launch was a survey mission in the Gamma Zeta sector, which encompassed both the Gamma Zeta system and several other star systems. In 2368, the Pioneer received orders to begin a series of geological surveys in Sector 347 of the Beta Quadrant. Their first stop was to be Erissa IV in the Erissa system, near the edge of the sector. In 2376, shortly after Captain O'Reilly took command, the Pioneer visited the planet Yuzhama III, which initial scans indicated held promising amounts of ore deposits. Commander Adriana Watley led an away team, which included Lieutenant Sho Sakura and Ensign T'Ral, down to the surface for a closer look. Scans conducted as the ship neared the planet suggested it was prone to significant tectonic activity, but it was thought that this would not affect a short visit from the survey team. Unfortunately, Yuzhama III ultimately proved to be too geologically unstable to be useful. While the away team was on the surface, the planet suffered an earthquake that separated Commander Watley from the rest of the team. Unable to lock on to her signal, Captain O'Reilly ordered the remainder of the survey group beamed up until a rescue plan could be worked out. Sakura and O'Reilly clashed over the plans, but eventually Lieutenant Commander Tricia Jensen and her engineering team devised a way to safely extract Commander Watley, who was largely unharmed by the harrowing experience. As part of the Fourth Fleet during the Dominion War, it was assigned to protect numerous key Federation worlds and also took part in several battles. Mirror universe Captain O'Reilly, Commander Watley, Lieutenant Sakura, and Ensigns T'Ral and Liijaro visited the mirror universe in 2376. The mirror counterparts of the five officers were all members of the Terran Rebellion—though Watley's counterpart had died prior to the group's visit. Legacy The Pioneer served as a proving ground for many young officers, including multiple future commanding officers. After being rejected for promotion and command of the after the departure of Captain Judith Engström in 2367, Franklin Xavier was assigned to the Pioneer for more time as a first officer. Only four years later, he was given command of the as a direct result of his experiences on the Pioneer. Officers who advanced into the command track during their time on the Pioneer included Adriana Watley and Tolly Gerard. Technical Data Shuttlecraft Complement *Waverider atmospheric craft (2367-2376) *Foster (2376) Crew manifest Command crew and department heads ;Commanding Officers *Captain Tobias Quinton, 2367–2376 *Captain Scott O'Reilly, 2376 onward ;Executive Officers *Commander Franklin Xavier, 2367–2371 *Lieutenant Commander/Commander Adriana Watley, 2370–2376 onward ;Second Officers *Lieutenant Sara Thales, 2367 *Lieutenant Commander Adriana Watley, 2367–2370 *Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Tolly Gerard, 2370–2376 *Lieutenant Sho Sakura, 2376 onward ;Third Officers *Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Haria Lyron, 2367–2376 *Lieutenant junior grade Jedana Verim, 2376 onward ;Chief Engineering Officers *Lieutenant Commander Jasper Kingsley, 2367-2372 *Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Tricia Jensen, 2372–2376 onward ;Chief Flight Control Officers *Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Adriana Watley, 2367–2370 *Lieutenant junior grade Philomena Kasun, 2370–2376 *Ensign Lijaro Nabam, 2376 onward ;Chief Medical Officer *Lieutenant Commander Robert Dalton, 2367–2376 onward ;Chief Operations Officers *Lieutenant Sara Thales, 2367 *Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Valok, 2367–2376 *Lieutenant junior grade Jedana Verim, 2376 onward ;Chief Science Officers *Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Tolly Gerard, 2367–2376 *Ensign T'Ral, 2376 onward ;Chief Security/Tactical Officers *Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Haria Lyron, 2367–2376 *Lieutenant Sho Sakura, 2376 onward ;Ship's Counselor *Lieutenant Commander Ceri Powell, 2367–2376 onward Assistant department heads ;Assistant Chief Engineering Officers *Lieutenant M'ai Oppdisanti, 2367 *Lieutenant junior grade/Lieutenant Tricia Jensen, 2368–2372 *Ensign/Lieutenant junior grade Kalena Tanji, 2372–2376 onward ;Assistant Chief Flight Control Officers *Ensign Philomena Kasun, 2367–2370 *Ensign/Lieutenant junior grade Mona Bowen, 2370–2375 *Ensign Daniel Aruna, 2375–2376 onward ;Assistant Chief Medical Officer *Lieutenant junior grade/Lieutenant Justine Usman, 2367–2376 onward ;Assistant Chief Operations Officers *Lieutenant Valok, 2367 *Ensign/Lieutenant junior grade Stelian Preston, 2367–2374 *Ensign Jedana Verim, 2374–2376 *Ensign Petra Teodora, 2376 onward ;Assistant Chief Science Officers *Lieutenant junior grade/Lieutenant Riwan Moon, 2367–2374 *Ensign Brian Matera, 2374–2376 onward ;Assistant Chief Security/Tactical Officers *unknown officer or officers, 2367-2373 *Lieutenant junior grade Sho Sakura, 2373–2376 *Ensign Alis Zangari, 2376 onward Other notable personnel *Petty Officer/Chief Petty Officer Oran Zeno (Transporter Operator/Chief), 2367–after 2376 *Crewman Walter, 2368 or earlier-? *Petty Officer Triara (planetary geologist), 2368 or earlier–? *Crewman Sh'Riss (geochemist), 2368 or earlier–? *Crewman Oreth (cartographer), 2368 or earlier–? *Ensign Naarvin (Security Officer), 2368 or earlier–? *Crewman Eralan zh'Zareen (Security Officer), 2368 or earlier–? *Ensign Ian Monrow (Science Officer), 2368 or earlier–? *Ensign Zalin sh'Dassev (Science Officer), 2368 or earlier–? Crew numbers by division The standard crew complement of the Pioneer was 80. This number varied slightly depending on mission profile, but never exceeded 100. As one would expect, the Science Division was the largest on the ship, with 20 crewmembers representing a wide range of specialties. The Engineering and Operations departments also hosted a sizeable number of personnel. The Pioneer's complex mission profiles entailed heavy, near-constant sensor and computer use which taxed the ship's energy resources and processing power. This required a larger than usual proportion of officers and crewmen from these divisions to manage and maintain these systems. *Command Division: 2 officers **1 Commanding Officer **1 Executive Officer *Engineering Division: 18 (5 officers, 13 enlisted) **1 Chief Engineering Officer **1 Assistant Chief Engineering Officer **3 Engineering Officers **13 enlisted subordinates *Flight Control Division: 6 (3 officers, 3 enlisted) **1 Chief Flight Control Officer **1 Assistant Chief Flight Control Officer **1 Flight Control Officer **3 enlisted subordinates *Medical Division: 7 (5 officers, 2 enlisted) **1 Chief Medical Officer **1 Assistant Chief Medical Officer **1 Counselor (attached to Medical Division for organizational purposes, but functions as autonomous department head otherwise) **2 nurses (officers) **2 enlisted medical technicians *Operations Division: 15 (5 officers, 10 enlisted) **1 Chief Operations Officer **1 Assistant Chief Operations Officer **3 Operations Officers **1 Transporter Chief (petty officer) **3 enlisted Transporter Operators **6 enlisted subordinates *Science Division: 20 (6 officers, 14 enlisted) **1 Chief Science Officer **1 Assistant Chief Science Officer **4 Science Officers **14 enlisted subordinates *Security/Tactical Division: 12 (4 officers, 8 enlisted) **1 Chief Security/Tactical Officer **1 Assistant Chief Security/Tactical Officer **2 Security Officers **2 Weapons Officers (petty officers) **6 enlisted subordinates Gaming Stats for Nova Class Starship by Last Unicorn Games: *Hull Characteristics: Size 4, 221.64m, 8 Decks Resistance: 3, Structural Pts: 70 Crew/Passengers/Evac: 80 / 6 / 200 Power/Rd Computers: 4 Pwr/Rd Tractor Beams: 1av, 1fv Rating Used Propulsion and Power Characateristics: Warp Systems: 6.0 / 7.0 / 8.0 hrs Factor Impulse Systems: .60c, .75c Pwr/Rd Power: 120/140 (120 in Batteries) / every 2 rounds; 20 more from aux. fusion reactors Emergency Power [20 / every 4 rounds; 120 total in Batteries (One-shot Deal, takes 2 hrs to recharge) Weapons Systems: (Weapons Skill: 6) Type Xb Phasers (always on hot stand-by): Range: 10/30,000/100,000/300,000; Damage: 12/15/20 12, 16, 22 Type VI Photon Torpedoes: 30 Photon, 20 Probes Range: 15/300,000/1,000,000/3,500,000 Damage: 21 5/Tube Tubes: 2f Starfleet Deflector Shield Protection: 55/70 50 Upon onset of Dominion War: 20 Quantum Torpedoes, 10 Type VI Photons; 4 Valkyrie Warp Starfighters Quantum Torpedo Damage: 24 maximum (50-isoton explosion.) Category:Articles by the user Aughadan Pioneer (NCC-73409) Category:Federation starships Category:Nova class starships